dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Page: Lillian Francess
Personality Lilly is considered a lot like her mom in many ways. She’s always fun-loving, helpful, and a down to Earth type of girl. She also tends to give out good advice when it comes to boys. Lilly is also very outgoing and can make friends easily. She is always looking for ways to have a good time. Good Traits Fun-loving, helpful, down-to-Earth, and mature. She is always there to help out in anyway possible. And is considered very smart. Bad Traits Self-conscious, over-protective, stubborn, unforgiving, and gets suspcious easily. She can also jump to conclusions pretty easily. She also gets upset easily if her weight is made fun of. Powers None Background Story Lillian Francess, aka Lilly, is the firstborn of Lauren Francess and Zack Collins. She lived a normal and happy life, and was ecstatic when her little sister Carrie was born when she was 3 years old. Since then she has been a good sister to Carrie, always helping her and protecting her when she needs it most. She could recall very easily finding out about her little sister’s ghost powers after that day Carrie got them. When Carrie told her this, Lilly has kept it a closely guarded secret. It was hard to get used to, having a sister with ghost powers and a bad case of ADHD to boot. However, she managed just fine. When she was 7, she could vividly remember the angry screaming between her parents. Not too long afterward, she found herself being moved to another part of California with her mother and sister, leaving everything she knew, including her father, behind. When she asked Lauren what had happened, the heartbroken doctor explained that mommy and daddy couldn’t be with each other anymore. Seeing as Lilly is smart, she understood what that meant: divorce. However, Carrie was too young to understand although she was just as sad to leave. While living, Lilly soon later found out about Carrie’s ghost powers due to her younger sister acting strange after coming home early from school. They soon had to move again to Lauren losing her recent job and took up another in Amity Park Minnesota. They soon arrived to Amity Park and Lilly had a hard time adjusting in the elementary school. The pain of the sudden divorce and moves in such short time had caused her to become a recluse, shrinking back into her books and studies. She stayed inside most of the time, which caused her to gain a bit of weight. This opened her up to teasing throughout the schools, and she was constantly picked on. This continued for quite some time, up until she was 11 and she became bulimic, wanting desperately to get rid of the weight. This caused her to become really sick, especially at her young age, and was hospitalized for a while. When she recovered, she had to go through therapy. Pretty soon afterward, she returned to school with a whole new outlook in life. She gained confidence and is now a social butterfly, ready to take challenges head-on and deal with them the proper way. This is also why Lilly never told Jazz of Carrie having ghost powers. But after wards, both girls help cover up for their younger siblings when a ghost attacks. Interesting Facts *Lilly can’t cook very well, but she is a bit better at it then her mom Lauren. And she loves dolphins. *Lilly loves smooth soft music and hates rock and metal music which makes her and Carrie argue all the time. *Lilly is considered smart, although not as smart as Jazz, and the two girls are very good friends since both have younger siblings to look out for. *Tucker has a smal crush on Lilly, although Lilly finds this to be amusing when he tries to ask her out a couple of times and is rejected. Category:Female OCs